


Lovely Weather

by PanicFOB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: Three times that you run into Sirius Black during the holiday season.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Diagon Alley was insane today. You probably should have done your Christmas shopping long before December, but well, you had a tendency to procrastinate even the most important tasks. Various thick accents from all over the UK struck you as you passed them in the street. Three years in this country, and you still weren’t quite accustomed to the way people spoke. From the effortlessly posh tones, to the jumbled cockney words that made no sense to your brain: it all sounded rather lovely when floating through your American ears.

You scurried through the cobbled streets, trying not to bump into anyone, and aimed for Flourish and Blotts. As a writer yourself, it was hard to get out of the habit of buying all your acquaintances books for Christmas. You planned to pick up something for each of the lovely editors at the publishing house that had taken in your first and only book. You also had to grab something to send back to your folks and sister in the States. Then there was Todd who worked at the record store you frequented and whom you knew would love a thrilling new series to read. You couldn’t forget Morgana who served your favorite iced coffee with a bright smile at the tea shop where all the other employees looked down upon your American self for not ordering something like Earl Grey.

Overall, you adored the city of London, both its muggle and wizarding elements. You missed your family occasionally, but striking out on your own across the Atlantic Ocean hadn’t terrified you nearly as much as it might have some others. You had always been a bit of a loner, spending days at a time cooped up in your office mapping out fantastical new worlds and elaborate new plot points.

When you’d had the majority of your first manuscript completed, there was only one publishing house you wished to send it in to. Inky Quill was the top magical book publisher in the world, and it was situated right here in the heart of the UK. You’d made a hasty decision to move across the sea and pitch your hard work to the company. To your delight, they had loved it and offered you a hefty deal rather fast.

Said book had been published a year later, and you’d been working on a second manuscript for two years now. It wasn’t going nearly as smoothly as the first. You had been a ball of stress over deadlines for months, your brain maddeningly shutting down every time you tried to write a single sentence. This might have been why you forgot to do your Christmas shopping until December 5th, only twenty days prior to the holiday itself. How foolish you had been.

The bookshop wasn’t nearly as packed as the rest of the alley, thankfully. It seemed that most witches and wizards were far more interested in buying things like sweets and brooms and joke products for their gifts.

You wandered down narrow aisles sandwiched between towering shelves, magical books crammed into every available crevice. You pulled your shopping list from your pocket, having frequented the place enough times to know exactly where to locate the books you were looking for. You rounded a corner and nearly ran into a fellow studying a certain shelf very closely.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, but when his head turned to you, you instantly recognized him. “Sirius? How have you been?”

You knew Sirius Black by way of Lily Potter. She was one of the editors for your book, and she had invited you out drinking with her friends a couple of times when you had something to celebrate, like the completion of a long-overdue chapter. Both times, Sirius had been there looking devilishly handsome and irresistibly charming. The first time, you’d been in a relationship, a quidditch player named Roger had escorted you to the bar that night. The second time you saw Sirius, you’d been single, but he’d had some woman named Marlene on his arm.

That had been nearly six months ago.

He flashed a smile at you now. “Y/N? I’m splendid, yeah. You?”

“Good. Thank you. Looking for a certain book?”

He sighed. “To be honest, I have no idea what I’m looking for. Lily said Harry’s been really interested in reading this year and wants loads of books for Christmas. I’m at a loss of what sorts of books a ten year old would want to read.”

Your mind was instantly racing, thinking of all the magical series you knew that were geared toward preteens. “Follow me,” you told him.

Sirius looked a little perplexed but allowed you to lead him to a particular section of the shop.

“How many are you planning to buy?”

“I was thinking five books should suffice… What do you think?”

You reached for a specific book on a high shelf titled The Year My Parents Forgot to Send Me to Hogwarts. “Five is perfect. He’ll like this one, it’s rather humorous.”

You grabbed another titled Accidental Magic On Purpose. “This might make him feel a bit better about any magical accidents he has before Hogwarts.”

You then plucked three books from the shelf that went together as a trilogy. They were each called The Happy Hungarian Horntail, The Cheery Chinese Fireball, and The Wiley Welsh Green. “These will certainly pique his interest if he likes dragons.”

“Oh yeah, he absolutely loves dragons,” Sirius assured you. “Merlin, thank you so much for helping me with this, Y/N.”

“Of course. It was my pleasure, really.” You smiled at him, and he smiled back. A long moment passed of the two of simply staring at each other. You couldn’t help feeling a little intrigued by the way Sirius looked at you, it was a look he had never given you before in past meetings. He seemed a bit in awe of you.

You wondered if he was still seeing Marlene, thought about asking him to grab lunch with you, but then you chickened out at the last second, keeping your mouth clamped firmly shut.

“Lovely weather we’re having,” he finally said, breaking the strange tension between the two of you.

“Yup, lovely weather.” You cringed a bit at the awkwardness.

Sirius reached out and squeezed your right hand gently in his. “It was so nice seeing you, Y/N. I better pay for these and get going.”

“Nice seeing you as well, Sirius,” you told him. And then he was gone, paying for the books at the front counter and hurrying out the door. You wondered how long it would be before you saw the charming man again.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t usually attend these parties, despite receiving invites from the Ministry at least six times a year since your book was published. They liked to get all of the well-known wizards and witches gathered in one place for these events, buttering them up with delectable food and delicious drinks before asking them to donate a heaping amount to one of the Ministry’s new departments.

Maybe it was because you always felt that slight tinge of loneliness during the holidays that you felt the need to actually attend this one. It was the Ministry’s Happy Christmas party, and you were slipped snugly into a silver dress, a blue shawl draped over your shoulders to keep you warm. Trays were floating around magically, carrying all sorts of strange concoctions. Random bits of pumpkin rolls or treacle tart. Mince pies that looked far too heavy to be a snack rather than a main course. Beautifully colored Christmas cocktails, the glasses wrapped with ribbons or mini wreaths.

You grabbed one off a passing tray and took a large sip. It seemed to be spelled to taste like any of the things that the drinker associated with Christmas. First, you sensed a hint of peppermint hot chocolate, then it somehow tasted like your favorite holiday carol, and finally, the aroma of a freshly purchased book landed on your tongue. It was odd but delightful. You only hoped it would get you tipsy enough to enjoy the party.

You mingled with the few attendees that you knew: a couple other authors, a few star quidditch players whom you had met through your ex-boyfriend, and the rare ministry worker that you weren’t even sure how you had become acquainted with. As you spoke to a female auror that had helped you with a creepy secret admirer situation last year, James Potter and Sirius Black suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Dahlia! I didn’t know you knew Y/N,” Sirius said. His voice sounded a bit off, and it took you a moment to realize that it was due to the large amount of alcohol he must have already consumed. You also realized for the first time that these two men were aurors working for the Ministry, so of course they would be here. You weren’t sure how you didn’t put that one together sooner.

Dahlia simply gave Sirius a smile in response. He turned to you. “I’m surprised you’re here. I’ve never seen you at one of these stuffy Ministry parties before.”

You shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for the holidays.”

Sirius flashed you a toothy grin.

“Lily’s here as well,” James informed you. “We already have a table, and there’s room if you want to join us.”

You were already shaking your head no. “I couldn’t possibly impose when you’re all here having a friends’ night.”

“Don’t be silly. Lily considers you a friend too. We all do, right Sirius?”

You glanced at Sirius who was still looking your way with fondness in his eyes. “Yeah… course…,” he said a bit cryptically.

So, you found yourself sitting in a chair that Sirius had pulled out for you like a gentleman, making conversation with Lily and Remus and all the rest of them. The real food was served not long after, and you tried not to look too ill-mannered as you dug into some potted roast and potatoes.

“How’s the new chapter coming along?” Lily inquired around a mouthful of her own.

You groaned. “Don’t remind me. This book is fighting me every step of the way.”

She gave you a knowing smile and dropped the subject, understanding that your stressful manuscript was the last thing you wanted to talk about tonight.

“You have a really lovely accent,” Sirius said out of the blue.

You glanced at him in surprise but figured it was the alcohol talking. “Um, thank you, Sirius.”

“I’ve always thought so,” he went on, “from the first words you ever uttered to me.”

Your face heated spectacularly. You were at a loss of how to respond.

“I remember, you walked into the pub with that prick of a quidditch player on your arm, and when Lily introduced us, you flashed that beautiful smile of yours and said ‘It’s seriously nice to meet you.’ I’ve loved your accent ever since then.”

You sat there, staring at him in amazement. Not even large quantities of Christmas cocktails could ever make you so bold. He didn’t look the slightest bit embarrassed to have made such a confession.

“Okay mate,” James was saying, “maybe it’s best you eat your food and be quiet before you say something you’ll regret in the morning, yeah?”

Sirius shot an annoyed look at James but did as his friend told him.

After desserts had been served, many of the party guests rose from their seats to dance on the ballroom floor. Before long, you and Sirius were alone at the table.

“Lovely weather we’re having,” you said in a half attempt at a joking callback to the previous time you had run into him a little over a week ago.

Luckily, he got the reference and smiled at you warmly. “Would you want to dance with me?” he asked. And how could you possibly say no when he was pinning you with those lovely grey eyes?

He stood and offered you his hand, and you let him sweep you away to the dancefloor. He pulled you close, guiding you through the steps of a Christmas waltz. You tried your best not to step on his feet or trip over your own.

“What are your plans for Christmas Eve?” he queried as you swayed.

“Probably just get some more writing done,” you told him.

“You don’t celebrate?”

“Don’t have anyone to celebrate with. My family is all back in America.”

He gave you the saddest look, and you felt pretty embarrassed, wishing for anything from Sirius Black other than his pity.

“It’s fine, really. I still enjoy the holiday, despite spending it alone.”

“You should come to James’ and Lily’s. We have the best Christmas Eve dinner there. And you can finally meet Harry! He’ll be excited to put a face to the person who helped pick out his books.”

“I dunno, Sirius. I really hate intruding on things.”

“It’s not an intrusion if you were invited. Besides, I really want you to be there. You’ll be my plus one.”

You felt your heart soar at the thought. “Marlene won’t be your plus one?”

“Marlene and I ended things a while ago,” he said simply as he wrapped an arm snuggly around your waist and dipped you with the rhythm of the music.

You still didn’t give him an answer, completely torn about what you should do in this sort of situation. On the one hand, Sirius was the dreamiest man you’d ever encountered, and any second spent with him was a blessing. On the other hand, you worried you’d feel very out of place at the Potters’ house for the holidays.

Sirius pulled you close to him once more, resting his forehead against yours as he looked into your eyes.

“Say you’ll come to the dinner,” he whispered.

You bit at your bottom lip. “All right, I’ll be there.”


	3. Chapter 3

You fiddled nervously with the turtleneck of your festive sweater. Magical reindeer danced around the red fabric, and one particularly adorable baby reindeer slept peacefully where the sweater covered your right shoulder. You checked your makeup and hair in the mirror one last time. You’d used your wand to create some big perfect curls in your long locks. You’d gone with red and green eyeshadow to match your sweater and further express your holiday spirit.

You grabbed the stack of individually wrapped books that you had bought for each of the people whom you knew would be at the Potters’ cottage tonight. You’d went back and picked out a copy of A Prep in Defense for Preteens for Harry’s gift; An Analysis of Flying Techniques for James because Lily had told you many times how much he loved quidditch; Most Influential Witches of all Time for Lily because, well, feminism; Strategies for Handling Troublesome Magical Students for Remus because he had just started teaching at Hogwarts last year; and Making Your Motorcycle Magic: The Best Spells to Use on Your Beloved Bike for Sirius because if there was one thing you knew about Sirius Black it was how much he loved tinkering with his motorcycle.

You had picked out the prettiest wrapping tissue you could find and had dressed each package up with glittery ribbons. You hoped the presents would be enough to impress the people who had welcomed you into their home for Christmas Eve. You walked over to your refrigerator and pulled out the large pumpkin roll you had spent the better part of yesterday baking. It was your favorite dessert, and you had your fingers crossed that everyone else would enjoy it as well.

With your hands nearly full, you grabbed your purse last and then apparated to the address that Sirius had sent to you by owl earlier this week.

Sirius must have been watching for you out the front cottage window because the second you touched down, he was bounding out the door and offering to help you carry all your things inside. You handed him the stack of presents but held onto the pumpkin roll yourself, not trusting him not to drop it or smoosh it in some way.

When you stepped through James and Lily’s front door right behind Sirius, you were welcomed with the most delightfully decorated house you had ever seen. Their tree reached all the way up to the vaulted ceiling, a star crammed at the top. It was covered in ornaments of all sorts and sparkly tinsel, flashing multicolored lights peeking out underneath. They had a beautiful fireplace at the center of the living room that was surrounded by more tinsel, and three knitted stockings hung just above the reach of the toasty fire. There seemed to be magic’d snow falling from the ceiling, but it always disappeared before it reached anyone’s head.

It was all so cozy and splendid and loving. You weren’t sure how you’d been lucky enough to fall into acquaintance with these people, but you already adored them greatly.

The Christmas dinner that James had cooked was absolutely delectable. Apparently, he was a skilled chef in his spare time away from the auror office. Lily seemed thrilled that she had a wizard willing to spend some time in the kitchen.

Remus told funny stories about what had been going on at Hogwarts over the past term. Lily gently tried to bring up your manuscript once again, and you were a little more open about talking through the parts that had been difficult for you to write. James and Sirius took turns telling grand tales about auror fieldwork and all the trouble they often got up to as partners. Harry seemed quite interested in the fact that you were a published author, and he made sure to give you full summaries and analyses of all the recent books he had read.

After the small feasts, and once everyone had stuffed themselves further with various desserts, you all exchanged presents. You nearly teared up when you saw that you had gotten three different gifts: one from the Potters, one from Remus, and one from Sirius. You hadn’t expected them to get you anything, and it touched your heart that they had thought of you while doing their Christmas shopping. Remus had gotten you a new set of quills for journaling and outlining. The Potters got you a wide array of fuzzy warm socks, each a different color and adorned with different fun patterns; you suspected Harry had picked them out.

When you opened Sirius’ gift to you, you were nearly breathless. He’d gotten you a dainty silver bracelet with two charms: a book and a motorcycle. You had a million questions flying through your head of what this sort of gift was supposed to mean, but you didn’t voice any of them, choosing to give the man a long hug and a whisper of ‘thank you so much’ in his ear.

After late evening hot chocolate and more slices of pie and pumpkin roll, hours of listening to Christmas albums on Lily’s record player, and many rounds of magical card games played just in front of the hearth, you decided it was time you get home.

“I’ll walk you,” Sirius said as you gathered up your purse.

“Oh, I live too far to walk. I was just planning on apparating,” you told him.

“I’ll walk you to an apparition point then.”

You quirked an eyebrow but decided not to question his strange behavior. Surely, he knew that you could have just apparated away from the Potters’ front garden. You surmised he must have been looking for an excuse to get some time alone with you.

You said your goodbyes to everyone else, thanking them all for a wonderfully festive evening, and then you left the cottage with Sirius at your side.

“Such lovely weather for a nighttime stroll, yeah?” Sirius said with a smirk.

You let out an embarrassing snort. The weather was far too frosty to be out in it for very long. You pulled out your wand and cast a warming charm over yourself and your companion.

“Thanks, love,” Sirius said softly as he felt the tingling warmth expand throughout his body.

The two of you soon came across a frozen pond, and it sparked a wild idea in you. You quickly conjured two pairs of ice skates and handed the larger set to Sirius.

“What the hell are these?”

“Have you never been ice skating before?”

When he shook his head no, you realized it must be a muggle thing. Your dad was a muggle after all, so despite your mom being a witch, you had been raised to love a lot of muggle activities.

“Just put those on, and then you use the blades to glide across the ice.”

Sirius thought about it for a moment, and then an excited grin spread across his face. “That sounds pretty wicked.”

You spent the next half hour trying to teach the man how to skate properly. Despite your best efforts, the two of you kept ending up flat on your backs on the ice every few minutes. Sirius might have been extremely coordinated on a broom in the air, but he was the furthest thing from it on a slab of ice.

Eventually, you gave up, remaining on your back and staring up at the wintery night sky. You could feel Sirius looking at you instead of the stars.

“What did you mean by the bracelet you gave me?” you asked him, voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, the book represents you because that’s your favorite thing. The motorcycle represents me. It’s the two of us together.”

“But we’re not together,” you reluctantly pointed out to him.

“But I want us to be,” he said with a tone full of hope.

You finally turned your head to meet his gaze, but he had better plans, closing his eyes and meeting your lips instead. Your entire body had felt numb from the cold air and the ice against your back because your simple warming spell had surely worn off by now, but the warmth that came from Sirius’ mouth against yours seemed to defrost every inch of you all the way down to your toes.

“I want that too,” you agreed when your lips had finally parted for air.


End file.
